


artpost for golden

by cinnabean



Series: Lebanon Reserve for Creatures of Myth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Creature Castiel, Fanart, M/M, Original Art, art dump for a fic, harpy castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabean/pseuds/cinnabean
Summary: where I post the sketches and doodles from my ongoing destiel fic golden, both my own and from others :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383456) by [cinnabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabean/pseuds/cinnabean). 



[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/matrixthekitty/media/harpy%20cas_zpsrhjwrwck.jpg.html)

simple coloured doodle of Castiel as a harpy. (mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always grateful for kudos and comments :D don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


End file.
